final_fantasy_vfandomcom-20200216-history
Torna Canal
You might want to head right into the Torna Canal to get the game moving. But first, make your entire party into Blue Mages and then head back into the Wind Shrine to start learning those Blue Magics. To succesfully learn Blue Magic you have to be hit by the magic and then survive to the end of the battle. Wander around in here until you run into a pack of BlakGoblins, waiting for them to use GobPunch on you, then beat them up. Next, wander around some more until you run across some Mauldwins (those flying critters...). The Mauldwins will use Aero on you, but you might have to give them a little time. Finally, head ALL the way back to the entrance of the Pirate's Cove. You might have been wondering what happened to your good buddy Boko? Well, he followed you into the cave apparently (as Bartz points out). Follow the caves the same way as before to get to the Pirate's Harbor/Hideout. On the way there you should run into some Steel Bats. Eventually they'll use Red Feast on you to try to suck your blood. Thwart their efforts and learn your third Blue Magic! When you get to the Pirate's Liar, talk to everyone. One pirate will give you some Tonics, most of the others will talk about random stuff, and a lone pirate will confess his love for Faris (?!). Also, don't forget to hit the switch on the lower left wall as you come in as this unlocks the door to some treasure behind the leftmost door of the cavern (an Ether, a Tent, and 300gp). The main reason to come here is to visit Boko. Poor Boko suffered a leg injury while following you through the caves and is out of commision for the time being. The elder pirate (elder pirate?) promises to take good care of Boko for the time being. Sail your ship back to Tule Village for a little R&R. Faris knows where to go. Buy whatever magics you didn't get before and then head up towards the old man Zok's house. He recognises Reina and encourages the group to spend the night (what hospitality!). During the night Bartz steps outside to let the melodies of nature relax him and is lulled into a dream about his parents. Here you learn that Bartz's father has some sort of connection with the Crystals, but what? The story deepens. Seeing that Bartz is up, Zok shambles over to entrust the Key of the Canal to Bartz as long as he promises to protect Reina. Bartz agrees. In the morning, as you leave town, Faris says goodbye to the pirates. When ready, sail east to the last of the location in this tiny sea: Torna Canal. Bartz surprises the group by whipping out the Key that Zok gave him and unlocks the canal. The group has second thoughts, but ultimately decides to go forward. Here your adverture truly begins: "The Essence of Wind!" In the Torna Canal This isn't really a dungeon, but it has monsters and it isn't the world map. You can't get lost. Eventually you'll come across a whirlpool and get sucked in. BOSS 2: Karlabos Karl Boss isn't all that hard, but he does have two attacks that you should watch out for: the Tail Screw, which takes the targeted person down to 1 HP, and the Tentacle, which paralyzes you. Keep your HP up with your White Mage, use strong physical attacks (Knight, Monk), and fry the boss with the Black Mage's Bolt spell. You'll make short work of him and earn a Tent in the process.